


Babies Aren't Witnesses

by Salfur



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Violence, But if you squint then I guess it could be?, Murder, Not Intended to be Danvid, Serial Killer David (Camp Camp)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salfur/pseuds/Salfur
Summary: David, a retired serial killer, is visited by his old partner in crime, Daniel. He convinces the camp counselor to join him for the night, but things don't exactly go as planned.





	Babies Aren't Witnesses

“I told you not to involve children!”

“You said kill any witnesses!”

“A _ baby _ is not a witness!”

David stared at the blond man exasperated. Fresh blood dripped from his dagger as he stood in the doorway. The redhead took a deep breath through his nose as he paced around the nursery. He closed his eyes and recalled the events leading to his current predicament.

It was a normal night at Camp Campbell. David had put the campers to bed and was about to follow in their footsteps when he heard a twig snap behind him. He froze and listened to his surroundings. It was quiet.

Too quiet.

The forest abandoned the familiar bustle of night. A heavy silence replaced it as its inhabitants hid from some prowling predator. Rustles from a nearby bush sliced through the quiet night, drawing David’s attention. He reached into his boot and quietly unsheathed a hidden knife. The blade’s weight was natural in his palm as he approached the disturbed foliage with caution. When he was within a couple feet of the bush, it rustled again. From the underbrush, a man clad in white lunged out at David, wielding a dagger of his own.

The two blades clashed before the assailant stood back and laughed. David’s stance relaxed as he realized it was Daniel.

“Your reflexes are as sharp as ever.” Daniel grinned.

David sighed before sheathing his knife. “Not that I’m unhappy to see you, but what are you doing here?”

“I have a job nearby and thought I’d give my old partner in crime a quick visit.” Daniel appeared to wave his blade around haphazardly. David knew it was anything but.

“I’m guessing that when you say ‘job’ you’re not talking about retail or accounting?”

Daniel laughed. “No,” he shook his head, “that’s much too mundane for me. I don’t know how you do it. How can you handle working at this camp? If I had worked here, I’d have snapped ages ago and killed everyone.”

David shrugged. “I love nature, and I’ve got a soft spot for kids, plus it’s not like there’s no way to let out my blood lust here. Quartermaster and I go hunting every few weeks.”

“Wow, killing deer. So thrilling.” Daniel rolled his eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm.

David smirked. “When’d I say anything about deer?”

Daniel stopped twirling his dagger around and looked at the redhead. A smile spread across his face. “You haven’t changed a bit.” Daniel sheathed the weapon behind his back before holding out his arms. He strode forward, enveloping his friend in a hug.

David returned the embrace. After a few moments Daniel pulled back. He placed a contemplative hand on his chin and hummed. “You could always join me. It’ll be like old times!”

The camp counselor shook his head. “I left that life behind years ago. Plus, I can’t risk getting caught; the kids need me here.”

Daniel pouted, “Please David? I promise, it’s an easy job. No one’ll catch us.”

David bit his lip as he mulled it over. “Who’s your target?”

“A small family a town over. They never leave their home, so it’ll take a few days before someone finds their bodies.”

The redhead raised a brow. “They don’t sound like your usual type of marks.”

Daniel shrugged. “I’ve caught a little too much heat. Have to keep a low profile until the feds are off my tail. Can’t bring Xemüg sacrifices from behind bars, now can I?”

David sighed. “Alright, I’ll come with you.”

“YES! I promise you won’t regret this!”

He raised his hand, cutting Daniel’s celebration short. “I have two conditions. One, we won’t involve any children and, two, we leave no witnesses.” His blond friend nodded. Daniel could hardly contain his excitement. He’d be working with his old partner again, even if it was only for one night. “I have to tell Gwen I’ll be out. Don’t need her calling the cops.”

“While you do that, I’ll bring the car around.”

They split off, with Daniel heading into the woods as David walked towards the counselor’s cabin. Gwen sat with her legs propped atop the arm of the couch. She was holding a book whose cover David wasn’t able to make out. Knowing his co-counselor, there was a high probability of it being an erotic lizard story.

David knocked on the wooden door frame as he entered. This action grabbed Gwen’s attention as she looked up from her book. “Gwen? I just wanted to let you know I’ll be taking a walk for a bit.”

“At this time of night?” She asked, raising a brow.

“I’m not tired right now and thought a walk could help.” David was certain that Gwen would believe him, as they were both aware of his insomnia.

Gwen sighed. “Alright, but don’t stay out too late.”

“Thanks, Gwen! I’ll be back soon!” David gave her a grateful smile before leaving. He headed down the path that led to the camp’s entrance. 

Following the dirt road, David kept glancing behind him as he didn’t need anyone from camp tailing him. A short while later, he spotted the silhouette of Daniel’s car. David had almost missed it as the lights were off when he approached.

Daniel grinned from the driver’s side window and waved David over. David smiled back as he sat down in the passenger’s side. As soon as he secured his seat belt, they drove off. During their drive, Daniel caught David up to speed on their targets. They were going after a married couple who lived in a single-story house at the end of their street. The family wasn’t poor, but they didn’t live in the best neighborhood either. Both adults worked from home, meaning it would take a few days before anyone noticed they were dead. The woman worked as a software engineer while her husband was a writer. Daniel kept tabs on their sleep schedules and, therefore, knew of how erratic it was. The woman’s recent birth had forced the couple into something akin to a schedule.

Guilt gnawed at David as he thought about orphaning a child and voiced his concerns to the blond beside him. Daniel waved him off. He informed David of the family’s neglectfulness. Given their history, the kid would have ended up ignored or forgotten. At least now she might get caring parents. This helped ease his guilt a little, but doubt still loomed over his head. 

The closer they drew to their target’s household, the more restless David became. His leg bounced rapidly as he scanned the houses. A blanket of clouds obscured the moon’s light, casting a shadow over the neighborhood. The dark houses revealed that the residents were sound asleep. The lack of moonlight combined with the sleeping neighbors meant he’d be harder to identify. This helped ease David’s anxiety. 

Daniel parked a few blocks away and silently turned to David. Still scanning the area, Daniel placed a hand atop his friend’s shoulder, causing him to jump.

“Hey, relax, it’ll be fine. We’re professionals, there’s no way we can fuck this up!”

David nodded his head and, taking a deep breath, stepped out into the night. Daniel followed his friend out before taking the lead. David’s heart was racing as they approached their target’s home. Daniel could practically see the waves of anxiety rolling off the redhead. However, he also noticed a familiar glint in his eye. David’s anxiousness kept his eyes darting side to side. Despite this, he felt a thrill building within him. The mere thought of his blade digging into flesh sent an excited shiver down his body.

David released a tense breath as they stood in front of their target’s home. Relief washed over him at the sight of the darkened lights. Daniel, wasting no time, went to the front door and pulled out a lock pick set. He made quick work unlocking the door, and it wasn’t long before he had it open. The lack of people awake made entering the house quick and easy.

Daniel bowed as he held the door open for his partner. “After you.”

David rolled his eyes as he stepped inside followed by Daniel. The blond unsheathed his dagger before pointing down the hall. David gave an affirmative nod and reached for his own blade. They crept towards their targets’ room. Daniel made it to the parent’s room first and cracked it open. A wolfish grin spread across his face as he studied the sleeping figures. He faced David and raised his hand to signal the go ahead. A sudden shrill cry tore through the house, breaking the silence. Daniel dashed off towards the wailing’s source as David kept an ear on their targets.

“The baby’s crying,” the mother said, groggily.

“Hmm…”

“Someone should check on her.” The husband gave his wife no response. She sighed and sat up. “Guess that someone is me.”

She stepped out into the hall and shrieked as she caught sight of David before her. The redhead, reacting on instinct, covered her mouth before he slit her throat. She released a gurgle as her larynx filled with blood and fell to the floor with a dull thud.

“Honey? Are you alright?” David heard man shuffle out of bed and swiftly hid as her husband walked out of the bedroom. The man froze as he saw the lifeless body of his wife lying before him.

David took that opportunity to rush forward from his hiding spot. He plunged his knife into the man’s shoulder blade before pulling it out, earning him a satisfying scream. As he twisted to face his assailant David slit the man’s throat. He fell to the ground. A pool of blood was already forming beneath him as he clutched his neck wound. It was a futile attempt to stop himself from drowning in his own blood. A deranged grin spread across David’s face as he watched the life drain from the man’s eyes.

David, too engrossed in examining his handy work, didn’t even notice the crying had stopped.

“You couldn’t have left one for me?” Daniel asked, walking out from a nearby room and catching sight of the pile of bodies.

David opened his mouth to give a snarky reply. He stopped when he noticed fresh blood dripping from Daniel’s blade. His grin dropped as he finally noticed the silent house and put two and two together. The counselor rushed past his partner and into the room. He placed a hand over his mouth as he looked at the bloody crib horrified.

David stopped pacing and opened his closed eyes, having caught up to the present. He turned to his partner. “Take me back to camp, Daniel.”

Daniel frowned and reached a hand out hesitantly, “David…”

He ignored Daniel’s hand as he walked past. Daniel sighed as he quickly wiped the blood off his dagger and sheathed it. David stood waiting in the living room, having already cleaned and sheathed his own blade. His arms sat crossed across his chest as his foot tapped against the hardwood floor. A tense silence hung over the two of them as they walked out of the house.

When they returned to the car Daniel attempted to engage in some form of conversation. David continued to ignore him. Eventually the blond stopped trying, filling the air with silence until they got back.

Daniel shut off the engine and turned to David. The redhead’s hand rested on the door handle. Daniel spoke before David got out of the car. “Hey, I, um, I’m sorry for killing the kid. I panicked and didn’t know how else to get her to stop crying.” Daniel apologized, lamely.

David sighed, knowing he wasn’t actually sorry before getting out, “Just… next time try not to kill any kids, please.”

Daniel perked up, “Next time?”

The red-headed counselor smiled. “I’m not saying I’m coming out of retirement, but… if given enough forewarning and I’m up for it, I wouldn’t mind doing this again. It was… fun.”

“Really?”

David nodded, “But I’m serious. You can’t kill anymore children. Or else I won’t go with you anymore.”

“Of course! I promise, no more killing children when we’re on a job together!” Daniel agreed, eagerly.

The redhead sighed. Honestly, it was the best he would get from his friend. “I’ll see you later, Daniel. You have my number so hit me up next time you’re feeling lonely.”

The blond laughed, “Sure thing, David.” 

He waved goodbye as Daniel disappeared into the night and continued to wave until he was just a speck in the night. He turned and headed back to camp once his partner’s car was no longer in sight.

Back on camp grounds, David made his way to the counselor’s cabin. He opened the door with a smile. “I’m back!” He happily announced, sauntering inside.

Gwen looked up from her book before furrowing her brows. “David? Why are you covered in blood?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this writing prompt post on Tumblr:  
https://promptedintowriting.tumblr.com/post/186745767132/serial-killers-aesthetic
> 
> I might also write another Serial Killer David and Daniel one for prompt 3, but don't get your hopes up.


End file.
